Stay
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: What happens if Cato and Clove swapped places during the feast scene. Please R


Another Clato! Sorry I haven't uploaded in days my grandmothers friend died and Im on brake so all my family is visiting and I cant update at my dads cause his computer is being annoying and wont let me. So this is just a one chapter own any song lyrics used. The song used is Stay by Miley Cyrus and Avril Lavigne Slipped if you don't like her check it out i love the song its amazing. So this obviously didn't happen in the book but my best friend gave me the idea while we watched the Titanic which make no sense but whatever. So i hope you enjoy. So this is the feast scene switched so it was Cato who got killed by Thresh and not Clove and this is her point of view. Please R&R and I do not own the hunger games~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

He yells my name. Its not telling me to run with him to leave its to help him.

Oh no. Thresh.

I dig my feet into the hard earth below me and run as fast as I can. I wont be able to make it in time.

I reach the breaking point of the forest into the clearing where the cornucopia stands.

"Cato? Cato!"

Thresh runs off when he sees me so does fire girl.

I run over to Cato who is now bleeding to death.

I kneel beside him and grab his hand. There is a big stab wound near his chest.

"You came" Cato says and smiles.

"Im sorry this is my fault" I say tears threatening to spill put of my eyes. No one can fix this. My best friend is going to die. The worst part is he will never know how I really feel.

"No it isn't. Don't blame yourself" Cato tells me. How is he so calm he's dying!

"You know I cant fix this" I tell him. Cato knows he isn't stupid.

"I know. Im sorry. Thresh took the pack" Cato says his voice softening his eye lids getting heavier.

"No don't. Don't do that. You need to stay with me. Cato you cant make me do this alone. I cant. I cant win alone" I say starting to whisper.

"I know you can. Clove you are the toughest girl I have ever going to win. I need you to promise you'll win for the both of us"Cato says his eyes close. His chest still moving but he is going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

Cato's hand squeezes my a little and I hold his a little tighter. "I promise. but its its my fault your dead Cato" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Your my best friend. My only friend my only family you cant do this. I love you" my voice starts to crack as I start sobbing a little.

His eyes open enough for me to see the bright blue eyes one last time he smiles and whispers those three words back to me.

Cato takes in a deep breath his eyes close and his hand releases mine.

He's dead. That is all my mind can register. He is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Its my fault.

Cato's cannon fires but I don't leave. "Im so sorry." I say tears streaming down my cheeks and fall onto his cold an pale cheek.

~Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

My body feels numb. I cant feel or hear or sense anything.

~ooh, oh I miss you

Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you

The tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

After 10 minutes I know I cant stay here and cry over the boy I love's dead body.

~I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

The game makers make it rain hard. I get up and walk away. I turn around once to just see the claw drop down and pull Cato's dead body into the hovercraft.

With Cato's sword at my belt Im going to find Thresh and kill him. I also have Cato's district token in my pocket its a half of a best friend bracelet that he kept in his wallet all the time when we were back in district 2. I have the other half and they connect together like magnets.

A few days/or years later

My eyes open its bright and white light. Where am I? Its warm here too.

I sit up. I was laying on grass. Bright green grass. Where am I?

"Hey Clove" Cato says and helps me up.

"What? How? Where are we?" I ask.

"Heaven" Marvel says as he comes into sight.

"Why we killed people" I say.

"We were innocent. Brain washed by the capitol to think it was okay when it wasn't. We were just doing what we were raise to do" Cato explains.

"How long has it been.. Since I died?" I ask. I remember that now the mutts mauling me then Katniss shot me in the head with an arrow.

"4 years" Marvel answers.

"What! What happened?" I ask.

"Well Katniss started a rebellion. The quell was reaped out of the remaining victors. Katniss blew the arena up. Anyone who was suspected to be a rebel which was about everyone was killed. Snow is dead. Katniss and Peeta are married and have 2 sons. Apparently during the war she was pregnant. But so many people are dead" Cato says.

All the dead people.

Finnick Odair,Brutus Chambers, Wiress Silver, Darius, Rue, Cinna,Portia, Seeder, Chaff, Cecelia,even Prim Katniss' sister.

Even though Im not alive and things will never be the same. We always have each other.

Okay thats it just a little result of me bored so I hope you liked it. R&R please. Also on my story this is war please submit you tributes. Only 2 per person but if your doing to one has to be a boy one has to be a girl. Anyway please submit tributes because the story is in works.


End file.
